cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Aris
Aris is a side character in the third season of the British science fiction show The Sparticle Mystery. ''He is a Sensitive and, like Reese, he is called a Witch Child. He is played by Adam Scotland. Season Three Aris made his first appearance on the show during its third season. He is one of the new characters introduced and is part of the Resistance. He later joins with the Sparticles and helps them resolve the conflict of the series. '''PLOT' The Neuroscrambler An undisclosed amount of time has passed since season two. Since bringing the adults back as teenagers, the Sparticles have been imprisoned by Queen Kylie and are portrayed as criminals through her propaganda. She orders the citizens of the Citadel to punish them by throwing food at them while they are trapped in a cage. During all of this, Aris is undercover for the Resistance, selling popcorn and water to the people who are pelting. He accidentally runs into a girl and in retaliation, gets shoved by her. He shoves her back and throws the snacks at her feet, running away. He manages to slip into the "Kylie Palace" when Erimon isn't looking. While running through one of its hallways, he sees Queen Kylie in her throne room. He also sees a device Teen Dora made called the neuroscrambler, which interferes with Reese's powers. While Aris is hidden, Dora convinces Kylie to go outside and enjoy the pelting for herself, promising to block Reese's powers. While Kylie is outside, Aris damages the scrambler and Reese's powers return. Dora sees him run away, but does not chase him herself. A while later, after the Sparticles escape, he is introduced to Sadiq, Frankie, Serena, and Holly. While heading back to the Citadel to retrieve Reese, the Sparticles realize he is a Sensative due to his drawings. Aris successful infiltrates and finds Reese. After a frantic request, the two of them send Kitty (one of Kylie's minions) back into the 1980s. He and the Sparticles flee and are pursued by Erimon and a few lackeys. Aris stays behind to hold off their pursuers and promises to meet Reese again. He then tackles Erimon and a guard and gets away from the two of them. Somehow, Dora catches him and presents him in front of Kylie. He is imprisoned and used to be experimented on by Dora under Kylie's orders. The Bounty Hunters Dora is trying to make Aris do what she wants, but she doesn't want to hurt him. Erimon is trying to get his position back as an enforcer under Kylie, so he is also supposed to figure out the mind control. After Erimon asks, Dora says that the machine is fully operational, but that Aris is far more powerful than Reese ever was. Erimon suggests upping the power to make the process faster, but Dora refuses, afraid it will hurt Aris. Erimon reminds her that Kylie needs control over the "Witch Children". Aris interrupts, speaking through a doll Dora was using before to test his powers. He taunts Erimon enough to get him to throw the doll across the room in a rage. Aris tells him that he could "break a doll but not me". Dora and Erimon decide to break together, and Erimon puts a blocker helmet on him to keep his powers at bay. While they go to leave, Erimon stays back a little and turns up the power on the machine from 1 to 11. Aris is left alone until they return a few hours later. He confesses to Dora that he thinks about his parents and the memories he has with them. Dora flips the machine on and turns to Aris. She notices smoke coming out of his mind control headpiece and takes it off. After asking a few questions, she realizes his memories are gone. Kylie uses this to her advantage and pretends to be his mother, to the disgust of both Erimon and Dora. Kylie tells Dora that this is how the Sensitives will be controlled. Later on, Dora is asking him questions in an attempt to jog his memory. He still believes his mother is Queen Kylie. She tells him that the two of them need to escape the Citadel, and after a bit of convincing, Aris makes the troopers watching them perform a river dance as a distraction. Dora manages to get in contact with Kim Clark, mother of Holly, a member of the Sparticles. She tells Kim that the neuroscrambler is going to whip Reese's brain like Aris's and that she is escaping with him. Erimon attempts to chase after her but it blocked by two soldiers Aris made dance. Dora gives directions to find the Sparticles and Reese. He runs away and Dora is apprehended. A soldier with the Resistance finds Aris and brings him to the Spartivan. Ernesto is removed from the Resistance for failing to do his job and helping the Sparticles. Reese and Aris start forming a plan to send Kylie to her generation. While they are discussing their dream, a cleaning boy spots them. The bounty hunters also show up and find the Sparticles. They escape with the help of rocket fuel. The boy calls in his sighting and Kylie gets the news. The Trading Post Running low on gas, the Sparticles head towards a trading post. Reese and Aris notice a leyline and sense different things. This leads them to suspect that there is another sensitive at the post.